Las casa azules
by LightLuxen
Summary: La vida de Beth Wayne dio un giro por completo el día en el que recibió una carta de Daryl Dixon. Hasta ese momento nunca había necesitado tanto saber la identidad de ese padre al que nunca conoció, así que sin pensarlo demasiado, Beth cruza medio país para descubrir más sobre el hombre que podría haber sido Su padre y la familia que podría haber tenido. Bethyl AU
1. Chapter 1

EPÍLOGO

Volvió a leer el sobre sólo para asegurarse de que era la dirección correcta. A pesar de que al cartel le faltaban dos letras, dejando impronunciable el nombre del taller, lo era. ¿Dónde se estaba metiendo? Debía haberse abierto hace años por el estado de la fachada y se veía desordenado desde la calle; desde esa calle de un barrio demasiado alejado de cualquier comisaría.

Un hombre con la camiseta de tirantes llena de manchas de aceite arreglaba una motocicleta golpeándola con la llave inglesa. A Beth le recordó aquel verano en el que su madre se empeñó en comprar cuadros a coleccionistas y se pasó todas las vacaciones aporreando las paredes con el martillo. Al fondo, un niño rubio jugaba con un tren de juguete ignorando los insultos al aire de quién, supuso Beth, era su padre. Rezó porque no fuera también Daryl Dixon.

Entró sigilosa pisando con la punta de sus botas esperando que el destino, Dios o cualquier otro culpable de desgracias colectivas le diera una señal para darse media vuelta y volver a su acomodado hotel. Como era de esperar, las fuerzas sobrenaturales no se manifestaron. Ni el hombre ni el niño notaron su presencia cuando se paró en la puerta. Esperó unos segundos antes de carraspear. El hombre se giró y, tras darle un poco disimulado repaso, se levantó.

-Buenos días. Estoy buscando a Daryl Dixon- notó en su propia voz la arrogancia de una chica demasiado educada para un sitio como ese.

Volvió a recibir otro desagradable repaso. Apartó la mirada hacia el niño que seguía jugando. Se preguntó seriamente si sería sordo. Sin responderle, el hombre pasó por su lado, abrió la puerta tras ella y pego un grito. Cerró de un portazo y sin más volvió a su tarea golpeando la motocicleta. De cerca dejó de recordarle a su madre y pasó a verlo como un hombre de las cavernas cabreado. Muy cabreado.

Nada pasó entonces y pensó si realmente alguien allí le había entendido. Arrugó nerviosa la carta entre sus manos. Iba a volver a hablar cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe.

Se dio la vuelta sobresaltada. Aquel hombre no podía ser mecánico de un simple taller con un cartel defectuoso, o escritor de cartas a mano de letra ilegible. Debía de ser artista independiente, un pintor; con ojos azul oscuro y el pelo castaño suelto por los hombros, rodeado de un aire que entonces no supo describir, pero que no correspondía a un sitio como aquel. El mejor amigo de su difunto padre desconocido.

-¿Señor Dixon?- él simplemente asintió. Estaba claro que no tenía ni idea de quién era ella- Creo que usted me envió esta carta.

Esta vez fue la mueca de disgusto en su cara lo que la avergonzó por su formal pedantería fuera de lugar.

Por tercera vez en tres minutos recibió un estudio intensivo de su físico pero, a diferencia del descaro que había mostrado el otro mecánico malhumorado, Daryl Dixon parecía realmente estudiarla para saber si era lo más adecuado responderle son sinceridad. Tardó unos momentos más en responderle. Su voz áspera y casi tímida llegó a sus oídos como un escalofrío

-¿Eres la hija de Hersel?

Esta vez fue ella quien asintió.

-Vuelve a casa. El muy idiota no dejó nada para ti.

Y sin más, Daryl Dixon, artista en apariencia y mecánico de profesión, volvió sobre sus pasos y desapareció tras la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl Dixon no se andaba con rodeos. Directo y eficaz, así le enseñó su padre que debía ser para no ganarse problemas que conllevarán una pérdida de dinero. Así que cuando Hershel, posiblemente la única persona en toda la ciudad a la que podía llamar amigo, se presentó en su puerta con semejante petición se negó. En un principio, porque a diferencia de él, su padre nunca había tenido ni siquiera un amigo.

-Si esto no sale bien, envíala.

Hershel le tendió la carta un par de veces con movimientos bruscos antes de que la aceptara. En aquel momento pensó que una operación de rodilla pudiera matarle. Pero bueno, la vida ya le había demostrado ser una auténtica bola de demolición imprevisible. Y con mala puntería.

La noche en la que su mejor –al ser el único – amigo murió en el quirófano, Norman se sentó en su sofá con aquella carta entre las manos. En el sobre aparecía el nombre de Beth Wayne. Nunca había escuchado ese nombre. HershelDixon nunca lo había mencionado, él tampoco conocía a ninguna Beth en la ciudad. Pasadas la una de la madrugada, dejó de hacerse preguntas sobre la carta y abrió el sobre.

La leyó dos veces. Despacio, la leyó una tercera vez. Y tras eso, y teniendo entonces aún más razones, se emborrachó solo en su salón con la televisión de fondo.

...

Beth tardó unos segundos en avanzar hacía la puerta por donde Norman Beckham había desaparecido. En otra situación posiblemente no se hubiera atrevido a cruzar una puerta con una señal de "Solo personal", las chicas sobresalientes no hacían eso en su pueblo. Pero los precios de los billetes son caros y no iba a permitirse perder ese dinero solo por no cruzar una puerta y perseguir a un hombre lleno de aceite de motor. Aquel pequeño acto, sería la primera de muchas cosas que Beth Wayne nunca pensó que haría.

-¡Señor Dixon, espere!

Por supuesto, los modales del "Señor Dixon" no le obligaron a parar y a tener con ella una conversación amistosa.

Beth le siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a otro garaje más pequeño. Cuando llegó, Daryl había cogiddo una de las llaves inglesas de encima de la mesa. Tan solo por un segundo, pensó que iba a golpearla pero simplemente se agachó junto a una de las motos y empezó a ajustar tornillos al azar.

-¡Respóndame!

-No has preguntado nada.

Había a aburrimiento en su voz. Como si acabara de despertarse y alguien le estuviera exigiendo una tarea que no quería hacer.

-Usted me envió una carta que en realidad escribió un hombre que dice ser mi padre. Y que murió hace tres semanas. ¿Y de verdad esperaba que me quedaría contenta solo con eso?

-Mira niña-dijo girándose hacia ella- Hershel me pidió que mandara la maldita carta. Lo hice. No sé nada más, así que lárgate y déjame trabajar.

Volvió a girarse dando por terminada la conversación.

-¿Él le pidió que me la mandara? ¿Por qué?

-Niña, lárgate, estoy ocupado.

Ella no era una niña, pero eso a un hombre como aquel que empleaba un tono como ese no se lo podía explicar en ese preciso momento. Así que si él le llamaba niña, ella se comportaría como tal. Un comportamiento muy adulto.

-¡Me iré cuando me diga lo que quiero!

Su madre solía enfadarse con ella a menudo por sus pataletas infantiles. Reconoció ese enfado en los ojos de Daryl, que se levantó y se acercó a ella. A diferencia de su madre, aquel hombre parecía realmente amenazante.

-Fuera. Ya.

Se fue. Tras aguantar la mirada sobre él siete segundos, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Beth sabía que había pocas diferencias entre ser idiota y ser valiente, y en aquel momento prefirió ser lo suficientemente valiente como para darle la espalda a un hombre cabreado que tenía una llave inglesa en la mano y volver a pasar junto al mecánico mirón.

...

-¿Qué has hecho ahora?

Merle entró al garaje unos minutos después de que la chica se fuera.

-Nada.

-Ten cuidado hermanito, las jovencitas son las más traviesas-Merle se rió de su propio chiste.

-Cállate Merle.

Daryl dejó de ajustar tontamente los tornillos de su motocicleta y cogió su paquete de tabaco de la mesa. Fumó tres cigarrillos seguidos. Tras eso, continuó trabajando como si el encuentro de la mañana no hubiera tenido lugar.


End file.
